Synchronicity
Synchroniczność '''(ang. Synchronicity) to seria piosenek autorstwa HitoshizukuP. Seria ta jest nadal w trakcie produkcji i będzie składać się z trzech lub więcej części. Autorem fabuły jest Kumagai. Fabuła jest thumb|350pxpodobno bardziej obszerna niż ta dotychczas przedstawiona. Ogólnie o serii Opowieść rozgrywa się w mitycznej krainie, klimatem przypominającej te często spotykane w grach RPG. Opowiada ona o losach bliźniaków (Rin i Len), które zostały rozdzielone tuż po urodzeniu. Dorastający Len pewnego dnia postanawia wyruszyć na poszukiwanie swojej siostry, która została wybrana by śpiewać dla smoka. Powód nie został wymieniony. Wygląda jednak na to, że jeśli nikt nie będzie śpiewał smokowi, ściągnie on na kraj plagi. Śpiewający dla smoka mogą zostać zwolnieni ze swojej służby tylko wtedy, jeśli zostaną przez kogoś zabici. Poszczególne piosenki ~Synchroniczność~ Szukając Cię na Niebie''' (~Synchronicity~ 君を捜す空, kimi wo sagasu sora) Wokal: Kagamine Len Na samym początku naszym oczom ukazuje się dość tajemnicza scena. Widzimy płaczącą Miku ubraną w przedziwną suknię i z maską na twarzy. Klęczy w ciemnej przestrzeni otoczonej thumb|350pxkryształaymi dającymi niebieską poświatę. Widzimy jej wspomnienia, w których ktoś zostaje zabity przez smoka. Potem następuje drastyczna zmiana scenerii i melodii. W tle słychać poztywkę. Widzimy jasny pokój, w którym siedzi długowłosa kobieta prawdopodobinie (Lily) pochylająca się nad dwoma niemowlakami. Po chwili udaje się ona do drzwi, za którymi stoi dwóch mężczyzn - jeden w długiej pelerynie, drugi w zbroi. Pierwszy wchodzi do mieszkania i zabiera jedno z dzieci. Drugi trzyma szarpiącą się kobietę. Są to prawdopodobnie wysłańcy królewscy. Kolejna zmiana scenerii. Pojawia się Rin w zwiewnej białej sukience stojąca pośród ciemności w pojedynczej strużce światła. Patrzy na naszyjnik w kształcie klucza wiolinowego. Nagle upuszcza go, a on opada na ziemię z brzękiem. Teraz widzimy Lena samotnie wyruszającego w podróż, podczas której tak naprawdę błądzi nie wiedząc dokąd iść. Prowadzi go jedynie śpiewający głos jego siostry. Len mówi, że nie podda się, dopóki jej nie odnajdzie. Na tym utwór się kończy. W międzyczasie na filmiku widać kilka postaci: wojowniczkę (MEIKO), podróżnika-zbójcę (Gakupo), kapłankę (Luka), mędrca/maga (KAITO), a na samym końcu Rin obejmującą gigantyczną głowę czarnego smoczyska. '~Synchroniczność~ Raj Światła i Cienia' (~Synchronicity~ 光と影の楽園, hikari to kage no rakuen) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len Tu Rin opowiada o swojej powinności - śpiewaniu już na wieki. Od kiedy tylko pamięta, "modliła się śpiewem". "Modliła się" o ładną pogodę czy o deszcze, gdy nastał czas suszy. Robi dokładnie to samo, co jej poprzednicy. Na ilustracji poprzedników na głównym planie znajduje się Teto, w tle zaś widać Macne Nanę, Prime, Sweet Ann, Camile Melodie i Sekke Yufu. Tożsamość pozostałych trudno jest określić. Po kilku chwilach pojawia się Luka ze złowieszczym wyrazem twarzy, przyciskająca Gakupo do posadzki. (Nie jest jednak dokładnie powiedziane, jaki konflikt zaszedł między nimi). Od tyłu Lukę zachodzi Len i zdaje się żądać od niej informacji lub wyjaśnień. Przeszkadza mu w tym thumb|400pxjednak sztylet, który ląduje u jego stóp, po czym z cienia wyłania się MEIKO (zapewne strażniczka Luki). MEIKO i Len ścierają się. Z nieznanego powodu wyraz determinacji na twarzy młodzieńca przywołuje wspomnienia MEIKO o Teto, jej dawnej przyjaciółce. Sprawia to, że MEIKO zaprzestaje walki. W odpowiedzi na to, Luka przywołuje swoją drugą służącą władającą wielką kosą, Yokune Ruko. Następnie widzimy uwięzionego w celi Gakupo, którego ratuje KAITO. Ich czwórka opuszcza świątynię. Wraz z Lenem wyruszają w podróż w celu odszukania jego siostry bliźniaczki. Któregoś dnia Luka nasyła na nich kompanię swoich żołnierzy, lecz zostają oni pokonani. Następnie kompania udaje się do miejsca położonego w pobliżu wodospadu (możliwe, że za jego kaskadą). Spotykają tam Miku, którą widzieliśmy na początku poprzedniego utworu. Jest ona strażniczką przejścia (prowadzi ono domyślnie do miejsca, w którym znajdują się Rin i smok). Miku tworzy cieniste szkielety, które niestety pokonują naszą czwórkę. Kilka czarno-białych scen, jakie potem widzimy, są przeszłością Miku. Jasne jest, że została ona strażniczką przejść wbrew swojej woli. Mężczyzna nakładający jej na twarz maskę oraz dwójka ludzi, którzy ją przytrzymują mają nakrycia głowy podobne do tego noszonego przez Lukę - można stąd wywnioskować, że Luka lub jej poprzednicy maczali w tym palce. Być może jej zadaniem jest pilnowanie, aby nikt nie dostał się do Rin... I tak, po pewnym czasie Lenowi udaje się podnieść. Atakuje on Miku. Miku nie jest w stanie odeprzeć jego szarży i krzyczy ze strachu. Len jednak nie rani jej, rozcina tylko jej maskę i przebiega obok niej, kierując się ku bramie (przejściu) znajdujęcej się za nią. Len radośnie wyciąga rękę w kierunku wizji Rin. W tym momencie utwór się kończy. ~Synchroniczność~Requiem dla obracającego się świata (Synchronicity~Requiem for the Spinning World~) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len W tej części wyjaśnia się dlaczego Rin, za każdym razem kiedy śpiewała, była coraz słabsza. Bliźniaki reprezentują światło i ciemność, Rin jest światłem, a Len ciemnością, co zresztą sugeruje kolor ich strojów. Rin używa obu tych mocy, by uspokoić smoka, jednak w ten sposób skraca swoje życie. Na początku tej części bliźniaki wspominają swoje dzieciństwo do chwili obecnej, kiedy żyli w separacji. Później Rin odzyskuje przytomność thumb|275pxi idzie znowu do smoka. Przez dłuższą chwilę pokazane są wszystkie postacie dzięki którym główni bohaterowie zaszli tak daleko. Potem następuje scena w której widać, jak Rin wykorzystuje swoją moc, po czym upada, ale nie poddaje się i znowu śpiewa. Niestety jednak znowu upada i umiera. Widząc to Len podbiega do niej, załamany, że nie zdążył jej pomóc. Obserwuje ich kapłanka, która postanawia ulitować się nad nim i pomaga mu oddać siostrze część jego mocy. Wisiorek Lena łączy się z wisiorkiem Rin, przekazując w ten sposób moc i dziewczyna ożywa. Obydwoje teraz mają dużo siły by pokonać smoka raz na zawsze i śpiewają mu po raz ostatni pieśń, która ma go uśpić lub zabić. Galeria 230670.jpg|Projekty bliźniaków, KAITO, Gakupo, MEIKO, Luki i Miku 204440.jpg|Projekty Teto oraz Neru i Haku 183219.jpg|Bardziej szczegółowy projekt Miku 525105.jpg|Przykład strony z mangi Synchronicity autorstwa Suzunosuke Synchronicity-Concept_Art_for_Ruko.jpg|Projekt Ruko Synchronicity-Concept_Art_for_Gumi.jpg|Projekt GUMI meiko_synchr.jpg|Bardziej szczegółowy projekt Meiko Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Spis